jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla sorna
InGen Island File: site b Status: Abandoned and restricted size: 69 square miles Known Incident'''s: Hurricane Clarissa, the beach incident, the 1997 incident, the 2001 incident '''Distance from the mainland: Roughly 207 miles Country: Costa Rica Affiliation: InGen Masrani Global Corporation Isla Sorna (sarcasm island) is an island 333 kilometers (207 miles) west of Costa Rica.1 Isla Sorna is the largest island of The Five Deaths island chain. It is the stage of The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. After InGen bought Isla Sorna, they code-named the island Site B. Isla Sorna became InGen's "factory floor": dinosaurs were cloned in the various facilities InGen built on the island. The dinosaurs were nursed in temporary paddocks until they were fit to be transported to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, 87 miles east of Isla Sorna. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the island, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. However, before they left, the InGen personnel unlocked the gates of the island's enclosures so that the dinosaurs could have a better chance of surviving the storm. Within a few years, the dinosaurs took over the island and established a fully functional ecosystem. History Before InGen populated this island with dinosaurs, Isla Sorna was just trees, plant life and living animals. During InGen's operations on the Island, there were four areas that were constructed. The Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories Compound was the main factory that produced the dinosaurs on a massive scale. After the production of a mutant variety of Pteranodon, a large Aviary was constructed where the genetic mutated Pterosaurs could be studied and quarantined. There was also an airstrip that was built close to the Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories compound. A bit farther from here, on the other side of the ravine that also hosted the Aviary, was the Worker Village. This was a small compound that was used as the barracks for the Employees who worked at Isla Sorna as well as possessing a radio that could reach the mainland. InGen continued their operations on Isla Sorna up until 1993, sometime after the Incident on Isla Nublar, when a hurricane struck Isla Sorna and forced the evacuation of the island. After the evacuation of Isla Sorna, the dinosaurs were freed and left to take care of themselves. In 1997, a British family on a yacht cruise stumbles on the Island and the family's little girl is attacked by several Compsognathus. Peter Ludlow, John Hammond's nephew, uses the incident to take over InGen and become the new CEO of the company. Knowing that Ludlow is planning an expedition to Isla Sorna to capture the dinosaurs to be displayed in Jurassic Park: San Diego, Hammond sends his own team to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs in order to gain public support for the isolation of Isla Sorna as a natural preserve. As Ian Malcolm points out, the dinosaurs should have succumbed to the Lysine Contingency and died after about 6 or 7 days, but Hammond reveals that the animals are actually thriving on the island. He also explains that carnivores tend to group towards the middle of the island while herbivores stay mostly on the outer rim. However, once on the island, the clashing of Ludlow's and Hammond's teams causes chaos to break loose. The survivors on both teams have to combine forces and hike to the Worker's Village in order to send a distress call. After a few days of hiking, the teams encounter a pair of parent Tyrannosaurs, and then a pack of Velociraptors outside a field of long grass. Their numbers now heavily diminished, the rescue call is made and the teams are airlifted out. Unfortunately, before Ludlow is able to salvage his operation by capturing a male T. rex. This mistake is his last and after the Tyrannosaur Buck breaks loose and rampages through San Diego Thankfully, due to the actions of Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding, both the T-rex and it's Infant were returned to Isla Sorna. And soon after, Hammond finally convinces the US and Costa Rican governments to Declare Isla Sorna as a Restricted Wildlife perverse, to keep the dinosaurs save from Human interference. setting up what is known as the GENE-GUARD-ACT. However, as the 2000's'''came around the general public knew about InGen's dinosaurs, some people began paying anyone that would give them a glimpse of these amazing animals. In particular, a certain illegal para-sailing group, called "DINO-SOAR" took advantage of this public interest. But one trip ended up perishing at the hands of a Spinosaurus, leaving '''Eric Kirby stranded on the island. Soon Afterwards, his parents: Paul Kirby and Amanda Kirby tricked Alan Grant into helping a rescue-party for Eric. And although a few of their party died, they succeeded in escaping the Island, as well as accidentally releasing flocks of "Pteranodon Hippocratesis", this then leads onto the "roaming pterosaurs incident” in honoring his vow to InGen founder John Hammond to help them “live safely and in peace.” But after the world learned of their existence, and rumors of poaching vessels spotted around Islas Nublar and Sorna, Masrani sought to bring Hammond’s lost dream to life. The operation to move the surviving animals from Isla Sorna to the park site on Isla Nublar was critical to their well-being. A considerable and mystifying drop in population on Isla Sorna had recently been discovered; some paleontologists claimed it was the result of territorial disputes, others argued disease was the catalyst, while some scientists even placed the blame on the animals’ behavior. Recent revelations linked to the corruption of the Gene Guard Act by members of Masrani Global confirm the true cause – the introduction of illegally cloned animals on the island in 1999 caused a profound impact on the ecosystem. The term ”Chaos Effect,” coined from Dr. Ian Malcolm’s book God Creates Dinosaurs, has since become the accepted term for describing the radical and unnatural changes that took place on Isla Sorna. Regardless of the reasons, back in 2004 Masrani embraced the responsibility to uphold a means of constant care and attention to the dinosaurs and, with good intentions in mind, he had the surviving animals shipped to Isla Nublar. The second island lies abandoned and restricted even to this day. Location and Geography Located about 87 miles the infamous Isla Nublar And 207 from the mainland Isla Sorna earns it's name due to it's large and widespread size, being even bigger than Isla nublar in comparison. like Isla Nublar, was originally igneous. Part of a hotspot archipelago in the Pacific, Las Cinco Muertes, Isla Sorna has a geographical plain of sharp volcanic cliffs, which over time, has been overlain with both classic and coniferous jungle. This volcanic history was actually tapped into by InGen, who used geothermal energy as a renewable power source to run the Worker Village. Incredibly mountainous, this geological construct has allowed for an interesting division between the predators and herbivores of the island. The larger and more fearsome carnivores such as the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor tend to stay mostly towards the island interior, while the herbivores such as Parasaurolophus and Mamenchisaurus stay on the rim of the island along with very small carnivores such as Compsognathus. Interestingly, the structure of the island allows for a very curious arrangement. The island has multiple channels and canyons that cut into the island interior all the way from the coast. Essentially, a large enough portion of the island interior also has a large number of water inlets cutting into it. Although the island is in a tropical region, at night, Isla Sorna has been shown to be cold enough for one to see their own breath. Surrounded in many places by dangerous reefs, Isla Sorna is endowed with a multitude of landscape and various reliefs. At the extreme north of the island is an area relatively unoccupied by vegetation, with vast corridors of dry soils, occupied in particular by a large number of herbivores. A chain of high reliefs separate this area from the rest of the island. The heart of the island consists of a grassy plain, and nearby is the control center of the island. Grassland plain of the center of the island In the center of the island is a network of cliffs created by rivers and streams. Isla Sorna has a wide array of habitats, such as dense and tropical jungles, wetlands, rivers, lakes, savannas, plains, floodplains, watering holes, shrublands, valleys, swamps, badlands, grasslands, forests, woodlands and canyon-like rocky terrains. Caves are also known to be found in the rocky terrains, forests and woodlands from time to time. Isla Sorna also has coastal caves and sandy beaches. The warm and tropical weather of the island often makes it susceptible to occasional rain storms and monthly dry seasons which also cause droughts. Months without rain during a prolonged dry season have caused a massive drought within the southern region of Isla Sorna, resulting in a shortage of food along with dried up rivers and watering holes. The dinosaurs native in this region are forced into a life or death situation where they must adapt to their changing environment. As herbivores of many varieties including , sauropods and even ceratopsians compete for the few remaining plants, small to large carnivores like Velociraptor, dilophosaurus , baryonyx , Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus and other theropods desperately struggle in trying to hunt whatever prey they can find, even if they must fight with one another to obtain a meal. The light of the sun was spreading all around as it washed over the various lands of Isla Sorna, the largest of five islands, known historically as the Five Deaths. Out of them all, Isla Sorna is most famous for it's population of the most astonishing creatures mankind has ever seen. Prehistoric animals which have graced us with their presence as fossilized displays in Museums around the world. Creatures which existed millions of years ago, now currently exist in the modern time due to the machinations of expert geneticists at InGen. These creatures are known to the world over...as Dinosaurs. All across the North, East, West and South regions of the island, dinosaurs have flourished as the dominant animals, going undisturbed for many years since their recreation. Herbivores and carnivores of many types inhabit the widespread environments such as jungles, forests, plains, prairies, mountains and grasslands, as well as wetlands, woodlands, savannas and many others. However, the dinosaurs in the south have since fallen upon hard times as of this year. There hasn't been any rain in the past 24 hours, a direct result of the dry season which has gone on for quite a while. The low humidity has caused a decrease in plants and vegetation, with watering holes and rivers beginning to dry up over time, leaving behind very little sources of food for the herbivores , and very little hydration for both them and the carnivores. Ecology The Lost World: Jurassic Park takes place in the southern part of the island. It was filmed in Prairie Creek Redwoods State Park and Patrick's Point State Park, (northern California).2 Showing a temperate Redwood forest. Jurassic Park III was filmed on the tropical island Molokai (Hawaii). The northern region appeared to be much more tropical than the south, possibly due to mountains keeping as much moisture from reaching the south. Isla sorna is home to a wide variety of fauna recreated by InGen While dinosaurs are the most commonly seen fauna, mammals and reptiles, along with birds and amphibians also live around the island. The seas that surround the island serve as the prominent habitat for numerous water based fauna like fish. In regards to the carnivores, Tyrannosaurus dominates at the top of the food chain as one of main apex predator of the island, while predators such as Carnotaurus, baryonyx, Suchomimus and Compsognathus and many others each occupy their own niches. On the other hand, giant herbivores like sauropods have the advantage of feeding on trees, all the while leaving the grass and low growing vegetation to herbivores who restrict themselves to feeding at that level, thus displaying herbivore niche partitioning. Flocks of pterosaurs can also be found flying throughout the skies. Migrations are known to occur on Sorna from time to time, usually in dry seasons and droughts when food and water become less abundant for the herbivores. On other occasions such as breeding season, herds of herbivorous dinosaurs travel long distances to reach their traditional nesting grounds Zoology The heart of the island is occupied by the predators of the island. On the one hand, large predators hunting in grassy plains, such as Tyrannosaurus hunting large open-living dinosaurs such as Gallimimus, and on the other large predators who hunt rather in the forest and streams , such as Spinosaurus. For reasons that we do not know, this dinosaur was not on the list of species created by InGen (we can assume that spinosaurus was not on the InGen list because the "model" was flawed and therefore he had to undergo modifications like velociraptor nublarensis which had to be modified because of his aggressiveness). Smaller predators such as Dromaeosaurids tend to hunt in tall grass or marsh, looking for potential prey. There are also intermediate predators, such as Carnotaurus or the Ceratosaurus who often live alone and especially in scavengers. As for herbivores, they are grouped mainly in relatively flat and deforested areas such as the plains of Central and North of the island. We still find small dinosaurs in the forest to see bigger like the Ankylosaurus. As for the rest of the ecosystem, there is a wide variety of birds, reptiles and rodents on the island allowing the good evolution and the good continuity of the food chain (We can also mention species present on Nublar that may be present on Sorna as Dilophosaurus). Botanical Isla Sorna is mainly covered with dense rain forest, consisting of tree ferns, hardwoods and fruit trees such as fig trees widespread in the east of the island. Smaller plants also cover the undergrowth and make the happiness of herbivores like Cycas. The plants growing in the archipelago of the five dead can sometimes be very dangerous as the Heliconia and its spines. Another important point is that the vegetation of Isla Sorna is naturally rich in lysine, which allowed all the wildlife of the island to survive after the incidents that occurred on Isla Nublar and thus "counter" certain procedures such as the " Lysine Project "established by Dr. Wu. Fauna Red Caiman Terrasuchus perforensis ' ''A much smaller relative of mainland caiman, the Red caiman or burrowing caiman is the smallest crocodilian in the world, averaging around 2.5-3 feet in length. It is also predominately terrestrial, spending around 80% of their time on land, and dig underground burrows approximately 10 feet in length. Their hide is a beautiful bright red and black pattern. Despite its size, it is a vicious predator of small animals. Strangely, they have also been known to feed on plant matter. Mostly nocturnal, they will emerge from their burrows at night to hunt and forage. Similar to other crocodilians, a female will build a nest mound for her eggs, and will guard her offspring with her life. Their natural predators include death howlers, giant ocelots, Noche Gato, other crocodilians, Tayra, birds of prey, and constrictors. They are also prey for invasive theropods such as 'velociraptor'. They can only be found on the five deaths." '''Five Deaths Crocodile Crocodylus acutus sornaensis A subspecies of the American Crocodile, Despite the name, it is only found on four of the archipelago's five islands, the exception being Matanceros. Some genetic studies suggest that it is more closely related to the Orinoco Crocodile (C. intermedius), but scientists are hesitant to reclassify it, primarily because of the location. Mitochondrial DNA analysis also suggests that the crocodile arrived to the archipelago approximately 2.7 MYA, during the Great American Interchange. This hypothesis is most ardently supported by scientists who believe that it is an Orinoco crocodile subspecies. Prior to Hurricane Clarissa and the introduction of InGen's dinosaurs into the ecosystem, it acted as the apex predator of the islands, despite actually being smaller than most American Crocodiles, usually only reaching 11 feet in length. The hurricane itself did little to affect the crocodile population, which has endured numerous such events. While the ecosystem of Las Cinco Muertes involves a hodgepodge of organisms from different time periods and biomes from the Mesozoic, the ubiquitous presence of crocodilians (and relatives sharing similar ecological niches) has allowed them to thrive, with the exception of on Isla Sorna, where it has been rendered nearly extinct by spinosaurs. Spinosaurus preys upon the crocodiles, while Baryonyx has outcompeted them on most areas of the island. The crocodile's diet still remains primarily composed of fish, but smaller dinosaurs, such as Microceratus and Dryosaurus are still consumed semi-frequently, alongside juveniles of larger species." Crested Peccary Tayassu barba The crested peccary is a species of peccary native to the Muertos archipelago. They are named after the white mane running down their back to their face. They also posses a white beard, giving them their scientific names. They share a common ancestor with the island peccary, a close relative. They are around 20% smaller than the white-lipped peccary. The crested peccary is the most abundant hooved mammal native to the Muertos archipelago, and are a staple in the diet of native carnivores. They live in herds of 10-15, without an established hierarchy. A female will give birth to around 5 piglets, which can run an hour after birth. Highly successful and adaptable, they are listed as a least concern species. On Isla Sorna, Peccary have been known to prey on young dinosaurs and eggs, which doesn't end up well for the peccary. They are a favored food of small theropods." Great Sorna peccary Sornagonus grandis Ironically, Sorna and Nublar were home to living fossils even before Ingen arrived; one of the biggest examples of these is the great Sorna peccary, an enormous wild pig closely related to the modern-day Chacoan peccary and a reported descendant of the now-extinct and very widespread peccary Platygonus. Weighing in at over 500 lbs. in the biggest individuals and measuring a meter and a half tall at the shoulder, they rival the giant forest hog of Africa for the title of the largest wild pig species on the planet; with a massively built body that calls to mind a miniature bison in its general shape, thick sturdy legs, and a large vaguely wedge-shaped head equipped with tusks longer than a grown man’s middle finger. The animals are a dull muddy brown in coloration with a black ‘collar’ around the shoulders and the back of the neck that connects to a similarly-colored line that runs down the length of the spine. Great Sorna peccaries live similarly to the peccaries of the mainland; they’re generalists, moving in sounders of up to two dozen animals as they travel through the woodlands and plains of Sorna, rooting around for anything even remotely edible. Oddly enough, they tend to travel in a V-shape like migrating geese, with the biggest and oldest animal taking the lead to face any predators head-on. Their numbers were significantly impacted by the arrival of human colonists - feral pigs outcompeted them, and people frequently hunted them. However, the arrival of dinosaurs to the island proved to be a blessing in disguise for the huge hogs; most carnivores greatly prefer to take the less-armed and softer-skinned wild pigs, leaving the great Sorna peccary with less competition, and the big suds are fully capable of feeding upon smaller dinosaurs. Although some carnivores do hunt them from time to time, these big pigs aren’t likely to be going anywhere anytime soon. The Island Peccary The island peccary is a common species of Peccary on many of the islands of Central America, but had been exterminated through much of it's range on islands where it was considered a delicacy. This was kept from happening on Los Cinco de Muertes and Nublar because of, well, the dinosaurs. These animals ussually feed on the grasses and roots that dinosaurs won't eat as well as small animals, including insects, arachnids, small vertebrates and even dinosaur hatchlings, although this usually doesn't go well for the peccary. The species has a coloration similar to the Chacoan peccary, brown with a white stripe forming under the head, up to the front legs which then goes up. Once a social animal living in groups of up to 100, constant hunting has forced them to live in smaller family groups closer to 10 in number. Most predatory dinosaurs don't hunt them because of their speeds, with the exceptions of the incredibly fast Dromeosaurs and the Proceratosaurus, which knows how to trap better than most theropods.. John Hammond, while trying to move the native tribe of Isla Nublar to a civilized area where they could live like an average middle class group (something which the rest of Ingen didn't follow through on) had adopted one of the animals as a pet, and donated it to the San Diego Zoo after his death." Quetzalcoatl pyrophis sornensis ' ''"The Quetzalcoatl (Not to be confused with quetzal, a bird, or quetzalcoatlus, an extinct pterosaur) Is a viper, related to the eyelash viper of mainland south America. Their scales are bright red or green, and resemble feathers from a distance.Upon their head are two large ''horns. They are completely arboreal, found in the upper layers of the forest canopy. Their diet consists almost completely of birds such as parrots. They grow up to 2-3 feet in length."'' 'Ash Conure ' '''AKA- Pyrrhura Canus "The Ash conure (or parakeet) is a small parrot found on the Los Cincos Meurtos, as well as Isla Nublar and some smaller nearby islands. Ash conure prefer rainforest over open plains. The bird is covered in light gray feathers, and posses red markings on its tail and wings. They are highly social and can be found in large flocks up to 100 strong. They are a staple food source for many birds of prey. Due to habitat loss, the bird is considered to be near threatened. Like most other parrots, the Ash conure's diet mostly consists of nuts, seeds, and fruit." The Muertos Caracara AKA- C. cheriway Nublarensis "The Muertos or Island caracara is a relative of the Northern crested caracara which can currently be found on the Las Cinco de Muertos. The bird is slightly larger than its mainland relatives due to island gigantism as well as a lack of larger predators. It's plumage is similar to the crested Caracara, albeit with a few minor touches. The black feathers on its wings and body are accented with a touch of red-brown, and a small white ring of feathers circles the eye, giving it another name, The skull or spectacled caracara. It is much more predatory than its scavenging relatives, and have been known to snatch smaller birds out of the air much like a falcon or hawk, as well as carrying away any other small animal. The introduction of invasive Mesozoic wildlife has actually benefited the avian, as browsing sauropods have opened up new hunting grounds, large herbivores provide Easy trasporation, and their huge carcasses have provided endless food. Caracaras have even been documented preying on smaller ornithopods and theropods such as juvenile ''Velociraptor and Dryosaur. The hurricane of 1993 hardly impacted the native population at all, although attempting to escape it's wrath, some individuals flew to the mainland, where they are now interbreeding with the crested caracara. A similar, but much more dramatic event is expected to occur with the eruption of Mount Sibo..."'' The Island Peccary The island peccary is a common species of Peccary on many of the islands of Central America, but had been exterminated through much of it's range on islands where it was considered a delicacy. This was kept from happening on Los Cinco de Muertes and Nublar because of, well, the dinosaurs. These animals ussually feed on the grasses and roots that dinosaurs won't eat as well as small animals, including insects, arachnids, small vertebrates and even dinosaur hatchlings, although this usually doesn't go well for the peccary. The species has a coloration similar to the Chacoan peccary, brown with a white stripe forming under the head, up to the front legs which then goes up. Once a social animal living in groups of up to 100, constant hunting has forced them to live in smaller family groups closer to 10 in number. Most predatory dinosaurs don't hunt them because of their speeds, with the exceptions of the incredibly fast Dromeosaurs and the Proceratosaurus, which knows how to trap better than most theropods.. John Hammond, while trying to move the native tribe of Isla Nublar to a civilized area where they could live like an average middle class group (something which the rest of Ingen didn't follow through on) had adopted one of the animals as a pet, and donated it to the San Diego Zoo after his death." Five deaths eagle ''' '''H. harpyja Insulaensis The five deaths eagle is a subspecies of Harpy eagle found on the Los Cincos Muertos, or the five deaths, as well as a few other islands such as Isla Nublar. They are nearly identical to the harpy eagle, besides a black stripe running down its chest and belly, meeting its tail. Before the introduction of invasive wildlife, it was among the apex predators of the islands, feeding mostly on arboreal mammals such as monkeys and sloths. In certain circumstances, they will prey on larger mammals, such as deer, peccary, Noche Gato, and even the largest native terrestrial carnivore, Diego's wolf. The only natural predators of the eagle are large snakes, and any larger animal that can catch it (such as the native crocodilians.) Due to human-caused habitat loss, the eagle's population size is decreasing. Luckily, the eagles of Sorna and Nublar aren't preyed upon or compete with Mesozoic wildlife, excluding pterosaurs. They have been known to prey on smaller dinosaurs such as microceratus. The Muretas Dwarf Stork A common native of the las Cinco Muretas that thrived in the northern, swampish parts of the island for over 2 million, preying about small water insects like beetles, mayflies and dragonfly nymphs. Whilst a lot of the native wildlife died off when ingen introduced their dinosaurs to the island, the Muretas-Stork actually thrive, as large dinosaurs cleared the trees and created muddy footprints in their wake, it allowed the spread of the storks' natural habitat. Uchaka Uchaka sornaensis Given Nublar and Sorna’s proximity to the mainland, it was only a matter of time before a few monkey species arrived upon their shores; several subspecies of capuchins and squirrel monkeys exist upon the islands, but the one that’s most frequently encountered, or rather heard, is the uchaka, a very big relative of the howler monkeys found on the mainland that is named for its distinctive call, “OO-CHA-KA!” Growing to roughly the size of a Barbary ape, these primates are quite heavily built, bringing the mainland ukari to mind with their bulky bodies and thickly muscled limbs; the prehensile tail is similarly thick with muscle mass, a necessity in order to support its great weight. Fossil evidence suggests that there were once even larger monkeys on both islands, rivaling orangutans in weight, but they disappeared quickly after the arrival of humans. Males are up to 25% larger than females and sport a large throat pouch colored the purplish-blue of a fresh bruise in the Nublar subspecies and bright blue in the Sorna subspecies; the fur of the males is a rich orangey-brown, while females are cinnamon brown. With their arboreal habits, uchaka weren’t very badly effected by the introduction of big dinosaurs into their ecosystem; they were out of the reach of raptors and could hide in the thicker jungle canopy to evade predatory pterosaurs. Only when they venture onto the ground to forage occasionally are they at risk; while they’re quite fast on solid ground and can deliver a nasty bite, they can’t hold a candle to the weaponry of various theropod dinosaurs. As such, these large monkeys have greatly changed their behaviors in the past few decades; the Sorna variant spends virtually all of its time in the trees now, not coming down even to drink in a similar fashion to an orangutan, while the Nublar population prefers particularly dense areas of forest where predators like raptors can’t move around as effectively. A sizable population also exists in zoos around the world, with the first institution to hold them being the London Zoo in the 1950s. Bonitos Bonitos are a tribe of medium-sized, ray-finned predatory fish in the family Scombridae – a family it shares with the mackerel, tuna, and Spanish mackerel tribes, and also the butterfly kingfish. Muertes collared agouti Dasyprocta muertensis ssp Common all across Central and South America, the Muertes collared agouti isn’t a single species, but rather five different subspecies for each the Five Deaths, although the type species was found on Nublar. Each one varies slightly in their coloration and dentition; as a general rule, though, all five subspecies are quite a bit larger than the average agouti, ranging from the Isla Nublar subspecies (Dasyprocta muertensis nublarensis) at 20% bigger than the mainland species to the Isla Matanceros subspecies (Dasyprocta muertensis matanceros) at nearly 75% larger. Furthermore, every species sports a thin ‘collar’ of lighter fur going around the back and shoulders. Lifestyle is virtually identical to the mainland varieties of agouti, save that the animals dig for roots, tubers, and buried fungi to supplement their diets and excavate small burrows for themselves and for rearing their young. They’re also a good deal more social, moving in fairly large groups sort of like mainland capybaras; before the dinosaurs arrived, they were one of Los Cincos Muertes’ most common herbivores. With the advent of Ingen, however, the Muertes collared agouti is in serious trouble. Small herbivorous dinosaurs can outbreed it and get to vegetation far more efficiently than the rodents, and the agoutis’ small size makes them perfect prey for everything from raptors to compies to the young of larger theropods. They’re currently classified as Vulnerable one the IUCN Red List, and with the eruption of Mt. Sibo, their situation may get even worse. Eastern pacific elephant seal Mirounga angustirostris orientalis The eastern pacific elephant seal is a relative of the northern elephant seal, found in a triangle area in the pacific. This triangle is in between northern Mexico, Colombia, and the Galapagos. They are nearly identical to The Northern elephant seal as adults, but young are a very light brown, nearly white in hue. Like their relatives, the feed on squid and fish, and only come to shore to mate and breed. Except for sharks and orcas, they have no natural predators. On Sorna, only larger theropods such as spinosaurs and tyrannosaurs will dare tussle with an adult male. The Sorna population seems to have adopted a strange behavior. When threatened with a predator (which isn't large enough to completely obliterate them) the colony will form a defensive ring, with bulls around the calves and pups. Dwarf capybara Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris parvus "A slightly smaller subspecies of capybara native to several central American islands. They are adapted to an amphibious lifestyle, feeding in and out of the water. They are nearly identical to mainland capybara excluding size. They are a staple prey item of many predators, both native and invasive. Due to their fast breeding rates, they are not in danger of going extinct due to the dinosaurs in the near future." Rico's Tapir Tapirus rico " small white-spotted tapir found only on Isla Nublar and the Five deaths. They are thought to be closely related to the giant tapir. They seem to have taken the opposite evolutionary route of their relatives, becoming smaller instead of larger. Due to them being so small ( only 2 ft tall) They are very skittish and will flee when disturbed. When frightened, they will bolt to the nearest water source and will hide underwater until the threat has passed. Because they are an easy food source, they have evolved to have shorter gestation periods and more offspring. They usually live in herds of up to 12. They are critically endangered and are difficult to raise in captivity." Five Death's Rippled Jaguar Specie's Family: Leopardus "Lurking in the darkness of Las Cinco Muerte and Isla Nublar, is the rippled jaguar...who is actually not a jaguar. A specie of ocelot, the rippled jaguar is a three feet nine inches tall by five feet ten inches long predator. Many invaders to the islands and natives last sight is this creature's hunyadi yellow fur with black ripple like stripes and scarlet red underbelly body pouncing on them before five inches long fangs stabs into their neck. While thought to be demons by the local, they are highly playful creatures when among family members. '' Unlike the death howlers and tusked tapirs, this cat's ancestors simply swam to the Five Deaths after being dropped of at Isla Nublar by the second group of natives. While it's unknown why they were brought, it's hypothesized their original purpose was to be used as rodent control. This was around thirty two thousand years ago and it could be thanks to this, the specie were forced to forcefully and quickly evolve to prevent starvation. As they came to live on the same islands with a tapir specie with tusks and sloths that hunted both in the trees and on land, they became bigger in order to chase off other predators while developing their dagger like teeth in order to pierce the hide of their prey items. When a ripple jaguar becomes an adult, they are solitary until after their first mating season. This brings up an interesting topic, one out of every three cubs ends up being females and females are slightly bigger than the males. When mating season occurs, the female will hunt for a suitable male before leading him to her lair where they will mate. If the female cannot decide between two suitable males, it has been documented that she will take both of the males as the future fathers of her cubs. When the cubs; usually born in pairs or trios, reach their juvenile state, they are sent out together for their protection until they become a size they have less to worry about. Unlike the adults, juveniles often form small prides between five and eight members until they're adults and must go their own ways...at least, this was how it was before the hurricane. When Hurricane Clarrissa hit Las Cinco Muerte and the dinosaurs were freed, the only way for these cats to survive was to band together. Juvenile prides decided not to break apart and instead, simply helping each pride member reach adulthood to continue the cycle. These adult prides are highly dangerous as a lone rippled jaguar have been documented killing three herrerasaurus before the last four pack members managed to bring it down. As a whole, the specie has fallen onto hard times but are believed to be able to come back quite easily." 'Five Death's Tusked Tapir' Specie's Family: '''Tapiridae' "While there has many creatures that called Las Cinco Muertas home before the dinosaurs, very few are as large and as aggressive as the Five Death's Tusked Tapir. Dominating all five of the islands as well as Isla Nublar, this larger cousin of the Mountain tapir is a dangerous herbivore for most animals to attack. The majority of its fur covered body is a blood red color with the stomach area being a chestnut brown, males are known for their black mane with dominant males having thicker manes. Standing at four feet and five inches tall while reaching a length of eight feet, their large size makes most carnivores back away from them. However, the true reasons for very few predators is actually their aggressive nature and the pair of foot-long tusks that are also used to dig up roots. The tusked tapir has lived on the islands for eighty-four thousand years when a strange flood caused many creatures to be swept out to sea. While many of these creatures died, some like the tusked tapir's ancestor and an assumed ancestors of various other fauna managed to make landfall. It is not certain when the specie developed their well-known aggression but scientist can tell that the aggression caused the original native tribe to try different food items. Besides the development of aggressive nature, the two adaption that help them become one of the most successful prey species is their tusks that is used for both digging up food and fending off would be predators as well as the development of a herd structure. These herds are made up of two dominant males and two dominant females with the rest being extra females and lesser males, though it should be noted that there is no such difference between dominant females and normal ones. The herd structure is always the two dominant pairs followed by the extra females with the lesser males being barely higher ranking than calves. While females are only able to breed during summer, the specie is well known for their common...activities between both the opposite and the same gender year long. When Ingen bought the islands, some of the species were used to feed the carnivores. This practice was quickly stopped when a young female tapir kicked a velociraptor off and proceeded to gore it in an attempt to kill its hunter, it took five grown men twenty minutes to free the raptor and two of the men received serious injuries. When Hurricane Clarrissa swept through the islands and dinosaurs became a common sight, it wasn't uncommon to see multiple herds of tusked tapirs joining with those of dryosaurus and gallimimus. The number of predators that they had increased to include such creatures as the re-extinct herrerasaurus and velociraptors packs, medium size carnivores and juvenile large dinosaurs like tyrannosaurs and Spinosaurus." Inia geoffrensis muertas''' '' This sub species of the '''Amazon river Dolphin' is one of the friendlier dolphin species, as many other species have been known to kill podmates in mating sessions, these dolphins solve problems in the same way as Bonobos, very peaceful mating among individuals . It is unknown how a group of river dolphins made it to some relatively recently by volcanic activity, (although the tufted deer and giant salamander are just as strange), but they live mostly happy lives hunting bonitos and other fish, until that fateful day in 1993 when Hurricane Clarissa struck the island, allowing the once caged prehistoric creatures now roamed free around the island, which caused some fish species like Rainbow bass to go extinct with two new predators hunting them (Baryonyx and the yet to be described at this point Suchomimus), while Machaca and Snook continued to thrive. The river dolphins didn't really mind the competition, with only the occasional attack from an easily fended of Baryonyx or a slower Suchomimus. 1998 this changed, the population took a massive drop, to the point where only half the population was left and two out of the six pods on the island were wiped out. At first it was thought that disease caused this, but recent findings prove the illegally created Spinosaurus and Ceratosaurus were the cause of this, as the Ceratosaurus would prey on young that ventured to close to the shore while the Spinosaurus was relentless in hunting the pods it could find. But when most of the Ceratosaurus and the Spinosaurus were taken of of Isla Sorna, the population slowly began to rise, with individuals kicked from their pods or left to find a mate occasionally taken from the other islands."'' Noche Gato H. yagouaroundi lucus "The Noche Gato is a subspecies of Jaguarundi which mainly reside in thick forest, residing mainly on the las cinco muretas. They are a dark brown, and are slightly larger than a domestic housecat. Their main prey are rodents and small birds. They will occasionally feed on young deer. The main defense mechanism they use is stealth, which also helps them catch prey. They often prey on small dinosaurs." Aullador de la Muerte/Death Howler Specie's Family: '''Bradypodidae (Three-toed sloths) ' ''"The Aullador de la Muerte is found only on the Las Cinco Muertas and is more commonly known to others as the death howler. This specie of sloth is incredibly bulky, so much that it's the only specie of sloth that lives mostly on the ground while only going to the trees in order to sleep and raise its young. *The death howler is a dark cocoa brown color and Spanish gold spots along its sides with two three inch claws and a five inch middle claw on each three digit hand; this two feet five inches tall creature is surprisingly aggressive and agile, able to stand on its hind legs with surprising ease to make itself a womping four feet seven inches tall.* Many people think they're related to the giant ground sloths but it has been recorded that they're closer to the pale-throated sloths and that it's only due to how they evolve to the island that they are mostly ground based. *The death howler has lived on the Las Cinco Muertas for the last fifty thousand years, brought by the original natives to become a source of food and entertainment. However, the original natives failed to understand the type of tree leaves these sloths required to eat weren't the same as the mainland and the natives died out soon due to infighting after discovering that the sloths had managed to escape. This is what led to the first adaption this specie of sloth developed in order to survive; an omnivorous diet that is supplemented by insects & arachnids, fish and small birds & bats. As most of their new food usually dwelt either on the ground, underground or in the river, the aullador de la muerte became slightly more land bound while still going into the trees for safety which forced the sloths to become faster in order to catch their prey or use ambush techniques as well as more aggressive to fend of predators. While it can briefly move on its hind legs, the death howler would fall onto its face after moving more than a few yards.* '(Sorry but this entire portion is rather important to their history on the islands)' Unlike with most sloths, the death howler are social animals that will often time form small groups of ten to twenty members for protection from large predators. As it is a powerful swimmer, the specie can be seen swimming in small lakes and rivers where only caimans and large constrictors hunting them. *When Ingen bought the islands, these sloths were almost immediately pushed from being undisturbed to constantly fighting. After Hurricane Clarrissa swept over the islands and dinosaurs quickly became the norm, a thirteen percent of the population died by the hurricane and an additional ten percent died from various the carnivores before the specie's natural aggression and strong swimming abilities quickly kicked in and they fought back what could have slowly wiped them out.* This natural aggression has also caused another interesting trait to arise, they began to hunt larger prey due to smaller population of their previous prey items. The death howler's current position does not allow for them to act mostly undisturbed any longer. The sloth's tend to have to fight off both Ingen's 'velociraptors' and the now re-extinct herrerasaurus whenever the two think it's a good idea to attack something with serrated claws, which can lead to both attackers and defenders receiving grievous wounds. *Death howlers prey list has also changed to include compies, dryosaurus and young dinosaurs, though the sloths seems to favor bats and young pachycephalosaurus when they can bring one down. They are in turn, hunted by carnotaurus, ceratosaurus, dilophosaurus, herrerasaurus, pteranodon, young spinosaurus, young tyrannosaur rex and 'velociraptors'." The Muertas turkey vulture was a common sight on Los Cincos Muertas preIngen, lazily flying around feeding on deer and other large animals carcasses. When Ingen did move onto Isla Sorna the population wasn't really affected, but when the dinosaurs took over, the population exploded. The island could support a much larger buzzards population because of the more common and larger carcasses on the island. The buzzards coloration is the same as their mainland counterparts.'' ' Skipping mara ' Dolichotis sornaensis '' Found mostly in the highlands of Sorna, although a more lowlands-dwelling subspecies existed on Nublar before being outcompeted by the various dinosaurs, the skipping mara is essentially the rodent equivalent to the klipspringer of the Ethiopian highlands, a petite mountain-dweller that can easily navigate the mountain slopes where it lives. In terms of appearance, it essentially looks like a rather small, gracile mara with considerably larger and more pronounced claws than those of their mainland cousins, with more widely-splayed toes that can grab hold of any handholds that they can find on the slopes. Their fur is a stony grey in color, with lighter and darker specks scattered throughout in order to blend into the rocks to avoid predators like large hawks. For the most part, the skipping mara lives much like its mainland cousins, but its dietary habits are different; it browses upon tough scraggly high-altitude vegetation, grazes upon mosses, and even uses its incisors and a rough barbed tongue to scrape lichen off of rocks. In their rough terrain, simply sprinting away isn’t really an option; as such, the maras escape from predators through agility, bounding and leaping with the sure-footedness of goats. Already adapted for evading predators like large eagles and caracaras (Most of which have since been driven to extinction as a result of human habitat destruction, these agile little rodents have been doing okay for the most part; not many dinosaurs on Sorna are able to keep up with them, and the presence of predatory pterosaurs is similar enough to that of their ancient predators that they can handle the flying reptiles. Pacagrande ''Aquadinomys ocellatus Another ‘living fossil’ of the Los Cincos Muertes, the pacagrande is by far the largest rodent of the Five Deaths at roughly a meter tall at the shoulder and weighing in at nearly 160 lbs, actually tying with the capybara for the title of the largest rodent on earth. However, it is not actually related to those mega-rodents; the animal is one of the last dinomyids, a lineage of utterly enormous megafaunal rodents that once ranged across South America but are now represented by only the pacagrande and the pacarana of the mainland. In terms of appearance, it looks a lot like a capybara, but the head is a bit narrower and the limbs are more like a giant rat’s than a capybara’s, but quite thick and stocky in order to support its weight. The body is much more ponderous as well, almost like a hippopotamus’, and the tail is fairly long, able to touch the ground; in terms of coloration, it’s a fawn brown in color, with cream stripes and spots like a young tapir’s intermittently scattered over its body. Essentially the rough equivalent to the forest hogs of Africa, pacagrande are foraging herbivores that live either alone or in groups of up to half a dozen animals, feeding upon mosses, grasses, low-growing shrubs and hanging leaves, and underground roots and fungi. Before the arrival of Ingen, their bulk and fearsome teeth were enough to deter most predators, but they’re easy prey for the Five Deaths’ newest arrivals; their size, once a sign that they were too large to hunt, now only means that they’re a sizable meal for even a lone raptor, and young carnosaurs and tyrannosaurs are even worse. Sorna hissing opossum Didelphovenator ferox One of the last few big marsupial predators on the face of the earth, the Sorna hissing opossum is a big, stocky beast that is roughly the size and weight of a Tasmanian devil, although its long, thick tail adds nearly a foot of extra length to it. The body is quite bulky and stocky, with large claws suitable for digging, but it’s the head that draws the most attention; it looks like it belongs on an animal twice the opossum’s size, with more elongated jaws than a mainland opossum that give its skull an almost thylacine-like appearance and a mouthful of very large, sharp teeth, including a fairly pronounced pair of canines. The body is an ashy grey-black in color with a black ‘bandit mask’ around its eyes and a similarly covered ‘cape’ over the shoulders and down the back, while the paws have white ‘mittens’. In terms of vocalizations, they’re normally pretty quiet animals, usually not making much sound besides a quiet chuffing when content and the usual squeaking and mewling as young animals, but when threatened, they become very, very loud, letting loose with rumbling growls, feral snarling, and the loud, hellish hissing that earns them their common name. Should this fail, the marsupials will bite viciously, able to tear through leather boots without much trouble. Solitary, these large opossums are native to the brushlands of Sorna, where the dense forests give way to open grasslands, feeding upon pretty much anything that they can find, from lizards and clutches of eggs to carrion, insects, small mammals, and the young of the various larger animals when they get the chance. With such a flexible diet, they easily adapted to the arrival of the cloned dinosaurs; they will readily prey upon compies and small ornithopods, raid nests to feast upon eggs and hatchlings alike, and scavenge the carrion left behind by bigger predators or even bully smaller predators away from their kills. Needless to say, they’re doing very well for themselves. Basiliscus amoratus '' a species of basiliscus lizards that went extinct on the mainland due to a lethal infection that attacked the eggs, but fortunately survived on Isla Nublar and probably the Five Deaths, too. They resemble greatly to other members of the genus, but they grow 5 centimeters longer, and have a larger head crest. Two color morphs exist, vivid green and bark brown. They live alongside rivers and streams, and the visitors of Jurassic World could occassionally observe members of the species during the kayak tour in the Cretaceous Cruise, either running quickly on the water's surface, or just lying on a tree branch or a sauropod's back"'' Lucifer's belt Lachesis diablos ' ''"Lucifer's belt is probably the most feared animal of the five deaths (Besides sorna's dinosaurs, of course.) It is a viper, related to the bushmaster. It is also the longest viper, reaching lengths of 18 feet. They are covered in brown, overlapping scales, and black stripes. They also posses deadly venom that can kill even the strongest man in a matter of minutes. The only animal capable of preying on an adult is others of it's own kind, which are immune to their own venom. They mostly prey on large rodents and reptiles. Even large theropods and hadrosaurs will stay weary of it's hiss." Sorna giant iguana Megaloiguana maximus One of the biggest lizards on the planet, the Sorna giant iguana is/was an utterly enormous lizard measuring 8-9 feet long and weighing in at over 150 lbs., although subfossil remains show evidence of utterly gargantuan 15-foot specimens weighing in at over 330 lbs. Much stockier and more heavily built than even the Komodo dragon, they sport large blocky skulls with powerful jaws for handling tough vegetation, thick sturdy limbs with fearsome curved claws on the tips of the fingers and toes, and a very long, muscular tail that can break the leg of a horse if swung with enough power behind it. Coloration is rather drab, a deep mossy green with brown mottling and a paler underbelly, while the dewlap is tinged with reddish-brown in the males. Large durable herbivores, their ample amounts of digestive piping allow them to handle even the toughest plant life as they feast. Eggs are laid in excavated nests in clutches of up to one and a half dozen, and uniquely for iguanas, are actually guarded by the parents to protect against the predations of the islands’ native predators. The story of the Sorna giant iguana is a rather bizarre one; technically speaking, it went extinct around the same time as the dodo bird due to rats, dogs, and domestic cats destroying their nests and animals like goats and cattle devouring the vegetation they relied upon and churning up the earth to prevent more from growing. However, that was soon to change; as part of a gesture of goodwill, Jurassic World used collected genetic material from museum specimens to revive the massive iguanas, creating a small breeding population that was put on display both at the park proper and distributed to various zoos across the globe, with several dozen being reintroduced onto Sorna. Surprisingly, the huge lizards have done rather well for themselves; compies and other small theropods do go after the iguanas’ eggs, and midsized theropods like raptors can and will feed upon them, but they also keep the populations of would-be nest thieves at much more manageable levels, and the lizard’s rather tough, unpleasant-tasting flesh means that they’re not a common prey animal. Meanwhile, herbivorous dinosaurs like sauropods leave plenty of fallen plant life for the lizards to feed upon as they plow through the brush, while the dung they leave behind allows plant life to bounce back practically faster than the dinosaurs can keep it down. Some of the iguanas have even entered a symbiotic relationship with large theropods like Tyrannosaurus, laying their eggs in the massive meat-eaters’ nests and taking advantage of the enormous predators’ protectiveness over their young to defend their own nests. Aguapaca Cuniculus amphibius Essentially Nublar and Sorna’s answer to the muskrat, the aguapaca is a big, stocky species of paca that’s roughly the same size of its mainland cousins, but is nearly 15% heavier. Its fur is sleek and waterproof, colored a rich teak brown, and its eyes and nostrils are set a bit higher up on the head. Its body is also quite a bit more ponderous, with a deeper chest and stomach and stockier limbs; the toes are wide-splayed and elongated to match, with webbing connecting them. Found along the rivers and lakes of Nublar and Sorna, the aquapaca is an amphibious creature that frequents the waterways and lakes of the islands, feeding upon low-growing plant life found both close to and within the water itself. They’re mostly solitary and nocturnal, avoiding predators through stealth, but the arrival of Ingen’s dinosaurs has done a number on them; most predatory dinosaurs are active during at least some portion of the night, and they can and will sniff out the pacas easily with their acute senses of smell. They aren’t safe in the water, either, thanks to animals like Baryonyx, Suchomimus, and other semi-aquatic beasts. '''Panther spider Theraphosa capillatus. Aka the fuzzbum spider. "The panther spider is a tarantula, belonging to the family Theraphosidae. Found on a few small islands near Costa Rica, it is the largest spider alongside the Goliath birdeater, it's closest living relative. It is native to upland rainforest, wetland, and woodland. The spider is a borrower, living in extensive underground holes where they seek shelter from predators and the environment. It takes around 6-7 years for one to mature. Unlike birdeaters, both sexes live around 30 years. Unlike most spiders, both mates will protect and raise the eggs and young spiders. Once the young mature, they will be chased off by the female, who will also chase off the male, and will search for a new mate. The spider is covered in light brown or black thick hair accented by light black spots similar to a predatory cat. When threatened, the spider will release hairs which will cause an itching sensation, although it isn't life threatening. The spider is seen as a sacred animal by the natives, probably due to it feeding on pests such as insects and rodents. It is thought to ward off evil spirits. Despite this, it is still considered a delicacy by them. In recent years, the Panther spider has become very common in the pet trade due to being docile, easy to care for, and quite a cute appearance for a spider (They also display play behavior similar to a cat). Thus it has been given very...affectionate names by the public, such as Teddybear spider, fuzzybutt spider, and the most popular name, the fuzzbum spider. In recent years, ''LOLspider images and videos have spread across the internet. While Ingen's controversial theme park has decreased the spider's range and increased it's predator count, the spider is still scurrying strong, with it's pedipalps raised high." Diego's wolf Canis Nublarensis The Diego's wolf is the largest native land predator of Isla Nublar and the five deaths, and is around 25-30 lbs. Despite it's name, The Diego's wolf isn't actually related to wolves, but coyotes. Their fur is usually a reddish-brown, similar to a fox. They are social, and usually live in pairs or small packs up to 10 individuals. Their diet is 75% meat, and feed upon deer, rodents, coati, opossums, birds, peccary, small reptiles, fish, invertebrates, fruit, grasses, and other forms of plant matter. They are located at the top of the food chain, with only crocodilians, large birds of prey, and invasive dinosaurs above them. They compete mostly with Tayra and Noche Gato (A native feline). Due to human activity, they are nearly extinct on the islands Nublar and Sorna, but still have decent population sizes on the other islands. Most individuals of this species reside in captivity, such as the San Diego zoo. Island bison Bison parvus The Island Bison is a smaller relative of the American bison which can be found on many smaller pacific islands, most notably the five deaths. They resemble water buffalo and cattle in color and shape, due to lacking much hair. They are very small, only reaching 3.5 ft tall at the shoulder. They prefer flight over fight. Like their American cousins, they live in large herds up to 20, lead by a dominant bull which breeds with the females. They prefer dense mountain forest, although they can also be found in lowland areas. because of Ingen's experiments, they are critically endangered on Sorna and Nublar, and can now only be found in remote areas. Their main predator is the giant ocelot, but Diego's wolf have known to take calves. Dinosaurs:' Tyrannosaurus Gallimimus Compsognathus Velociraptor Carnotaurus baryonyx Ceratosaurus Dilophosaurus Suchomimus Dryosaurus Parasaurolophus †Corythosaurus †Edmontosaurus Triceratops Microceratus †Mamenchisaurus Brachiosaurus †Ankylosaurus Stegosaurus Pachycephalosaurus Pteranodon habitats: Whereas Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar was the showroom for InGen, Isla Sorna or "Site B" as it was referred to by InGen, was the factory floor. The largest island of the Las Cinco Meurtes achapelgeo, the island boasts a colorful array of genetically engineered dinosaurs to roam it's biomes. Isla Sorna has two main forest foliage types: classic jungle and coniferous jungle. Dotted in these jungles are the remnants of InGen's activities. The Worker's Village- which handled the day to day manageries of the island-, the Embryonics, Administation, and Laboratoires Compound where the dinosaurs were cloned and bred, the Aviary that was, until recently and still somewhat is, the home of the dangerous Pteranodon ingens "hippocratsii" breed, and the delta compunds. gametrail A vast plain of dusty dirt and grasses, the Game Trail is home to both herbivore and carnivore alike, particulalry Isla Sorna's sauropod populations. However, dilophosaurus packs often find their hunts taking place here as do many other carnivores. Edged by semi-thick jungle coniferous jungle, the eastern side is flatter than the western, which are divided by a tall, thin saddle of mountains that thicken further south near the lagoon that feeds into the Deep Channel. The game trail was an area in the southwest of Isla Sorna that Peter Ludlow’s team followed soon after their arrival on the island in 1997. When Ludlow began to give orders to set up base camp on it, he was quickly admonished by Roland Tembo, who immediately reminded him that carnivores hunt on game trails. After this, the team could be seen capturing dinosaurs in this area for later transport to the as yet incomplete Jurassic Park: San Diego. The long plain was composed of a terrain of sparse, thin grass, and dotted with small ferns. The expanse was surrounded entirely by thick coniferous forest and passed along coastline. Herbivores known to frequent the game trail included Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Gallimimus, and predators included Tyrannosaurus and Compsognathus. The Meadow Nestled in an encirclement of rock outcroppings on the southern edge of the Game Trail is The Meadow, a sanctity for Isla Sorna's herbivrous population to nest. The entire Meadow is a small plain of rolling hills at the base of steep cliffs. Relatively seculded and unnoticed by most carnivores, The Meadow has only two true entrances on either side of it with a few very small gaps in the primarily steep cliffs that most large carnivores would have a difficult time passing through if they can find them at all. Solitaire's Lair The lair of Isla Sorna's largest, feircest, and most legendary ''Tyrannosaurus rex, ''Solitaire, is located in a large cavern in the Game Trail. The interior, as well as the entrance to the cavern, is littered with the carcasses and kills of animals of many species that had either been foolish enough to tread too close to the cave, or had become a meal for the mighty King of Isla Sorna. Most, if not all, of Isla Sorna's dinosars and other animals avoid this location and the stench it carries of the carcasses that are all in varying states of decay. Mountain range The Mountains are Isla Sorna's largest area. Lining the entire eastern side of Isla Sorna, the southern half is more hilly, but soon gives way to Isla Sorna's largest mountains that peak to the tallest altittude on the island. Confined of mostly coniferous jungle with patches of jungle dotting in the lower regions, the Mountains are home to many, many species of herbivore that can find themselves the hunted by Isla Sorna's smaller theropods. The Mountains also hold a secret: within their ranges hold the entrances to the Northern Caverns, which tunnel throughout the island when carved by Isla Sorna's volcanic geological past. The high altitude of the Mountains is also an attractor for Isla Sorna's flying denizens. River The River is a long, thin slice in the northern half of the island that reaches all the way to the Game Trail in the island interior. Lined on either side by steep slopes, the River finds itself home of the more aquaeous inclined animals. Reptiles such as the great baryonyx and the Spinosaurus frequent the area, because of it's high concentration of aquatic prey. Northern Caverns caves. A world beneath a world, the caverns are possibly the most remote region in the entire island. Carved into the island by the ocean, the caves run the length of the entire island, but have few entrances. The caverns are an expansive and varied area. Occasionally the caves can be as wide as a hundred feet, albeit with large stalagmite pillars, and large outcrops that can be used to ambush from; or passages too narrow for any large animals to pass through. Food sources in the caves range from abundant fish found in the numerous underground streams, mushrooms, and cave dwelling animals. The only plants that grow here are found in the large sinkholes that lead into the cave, or in some streams near the cave entrance. Because of this scarcity of plants, only the smaller herbivores can thrive in this region; though larger species may move into the caves temporarily for shelter or to wait out a large storm. Due to this, only predators the size of a dilophosaurus or smaller can live here. The noticeable exceptions being the Baryonyx found feeding on the cave fish, and the Proceratosaurus that follow them. The entrances of the caves are almost always on the edges of the island, and many times are on or underwater. Aboveground entrances include several openings via sink-holes in the Jungle, a single opening on the edge of the Game Trail, and large cave in the Mountain Range. Deep Channel The deep channel is a large, wet region of Sorna. A good number of Hadrosaurs graze on water plants here in a similar manner to the West Delta, while Spinosaurids hunt fish and other prey. One should be wary though-- stray too far from the dense jungle bordering the edges of the channel and its rivers, and get to close to the water, and you'll find not all of Sorna's dangerous predators lurk above the water line. Lagoons Sorna's next largest inlet after the River and Channel, the lagoon is about subtlety rather than impact. Do not be fooled. For all its calm and beauty, a storm rages. This area of Sorna is home to the nesting populations of baryonyx , and various ceratosaurus patrol near shore. Be a creature bold or cowardly, its best to stay away from the water. West Delta Compounds Arguably one of the three most ominous entities of Sorna, along with the Labratory and Worker Camp, the compound is in a utter state of ruin, increasing its imposing image. The partially moss-covered construct sticks out amongst the trees like a sore thumb, an ever present reminder of Sorna's unnatural origins. The compound itself consists of a large, central building full of degrading rafters, overturned tables, computers, ventilation shafts, dark hallways,and a surprisingly intact, albeit vine-covered glass skylight, casting scattered streams of light into the main room below. The few other ruins consist of a broken down trailer, a few abandoned cars, and a power shed, all in a state of desolation. In total, this area is home to the shattered, plant covered remnants of the Creators' actions. Almost all older dinosaurs avoid this area, partly because of the distant memories they may suffer, brought upon by the shattered cages and twisted metal, and partly because of the carnivores that roam the modern ruins. Southern Highlands Standing tall alongside the Mountain Ranges to the northeast, this region is a haven for high altitude, temperate, cold weather; and low lands species alike. In particular, Pachycephalosaurus are partial to this region for it's rocky nature. Forming a massive wall of rock along with the Mountains to the north, this regions forms a visible barrier of Sorna's interior when looked upon by passing fishing vessels. Both a veil of secrecy to this lost land, and a tall, eerie reminder of what inhabits this island. Beach A popular spot for beach combing species, the oceans surrounding Sorna hide a deep reminder why fisherman rarely tread into these waters. Jungle A vast plain of hills equalling in size of the Game Trail, there is one important aspect of the Jungle that deffers it from the Game Trail, and that is the space. The Jungle is a dark, mysterious, and thick coniferous jungle, ending to an often foggy classic jungle at the southern end. So thick that the larger herbivores can not even enter its depths. However, larger carnivores are known to enter it's depths on occasion, even sometimes making their home in the area, feasting on the populations of hadrosaurs that make a living in the area. The Jungle is not without it's dangers, however, and one misstep could easily lead to death. Embryonics and Laboratory Complex The Embryonics and Lab is a sprawling compound nestled in a valley in Sorna's southwestern-central side. The Labs have been abandoned by all but the most fearless carnivores. Only the Sornaensis Raptors are brave enough to stay. For the rest, those that have memories of the place during operation avoid it. The structure has two main buildings with several smaller structures surrounding it. The first large structure has a lobby and office space, but then leads into a much larger structure: the production floor, where the dinosaurs were made. However, time has taken it's toll. The once sparkling sterile factory has been left to the dust of the ages, grime covers the glass of incubation tubes now filled with smelly stangant water, breeding ponds of mosquitos. Broken shells and tanks with dinosaur fetuses floating in them are the last remnants of production, and shell fragments have fallen to litter the floor. Anything metal has rusted, and vines have begun to slowly creep forth. Aviary Built into the side of a cliff not far from the InGen Complex, the Aviary is often filled with blinding fog. The interior is a maze of catwalks, some sections of which have fallen away to become jumbled piles of rusted metal, leaving their caged insides to the animals that the catwalks were designed to protect workers against. The crags and pillars that fill the canyon are nesting sites of the aggressive mutated Pteranodons. Worker's Village Surrounded by dark, classic jungle with a field of long grass hunted by a pack of Nublarensis Raptors, the Workers Village handled the day to day activities of Workers when not at the Embryonics and Administration Compound. The Workers Village hosts four buildings. The large building in the back of the compound is the Operations Building and the southern structures are the Boarding (at the farthest left in the image) where the workers slept. Connected to the Boarding House is the Kiln House, which housed all the mechanics necessary to manage the Geothermal Power Plant next door. The entire village ran off of Geothermal power, and therefore never needed replenishing. Opposite this row of structures is the gas station and garage, which held a mechanics' shop for any repairs ever needed on the island. Neglect to the structures have left its toll, however. Years of storms and plant growth have left buildings to become eaten by vines and foliage while the forest moves in on the village. Weeds, which would have been mowed down, have sprung up around the many litters of junk that have torn themselves loose from their original placements after many years of storms. The Illegal Species Information surrounding the illegally bred species surfaced online during the 2015 inquiry via an anonymous hacker known as: JUR@55!_H@K3R, who published sensitive InGen documents. Key revelations included: The new species were grown in secret on Isla Sorna (Site B) and experimented on over a period of nine months, starting just 100 days after the company was bought by Masrani Global. Incubation was achieved covertly and quickly to evade attention; only a select few InGen members were involved, and their names have been removed from records. It is unclear whether Masrani Global’s CEO, the late Simon Masrani, was aware of the violation of law. The research and growth of these animals were filed under “Early R&D for Jurassic Park’s second incarnation” and simultaneously “Amalgam Testing.” The new species included: Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Spinosaurus. All were abandoned on Site B, until the surviving animals were reportedly moved to Nublar to be housed as future attractions at Jurassic World. A number of these new animals had originally been reported by the survivors of the plane crash on Isla Sorna during the summer of 2001, but the information was quickly buried by “bribed officials.” The growth of illegal species and bribery amongst those who were assigned to uphold the law painted the Act in negative colors, and its validity is frowned upon by the general public. As of today the Gene Guard Act is essentially extinct, a consequence of the ever-changing political climate. It is safe to say the policies and laws regarding the protection of these animals have never been fully enforced, monitored, or locked in place. After almost four decades of misconduct, the legal protection of living dinosaurs requires stronger sanctions and strict care to ensure a safe future for both humans and dinosaurs. The Gene Guard Act may be gone, buried in bad press, but its principles still ring true. Not only do these animals deserve their rights, but their rights must be protected from those who would repeat past mistakes.Category:Island